


His Shadow

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko loves his Shadow. Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13.





	His Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/gifts).



There were very few things that Darko loved. He loved darkness, of course, and shadows. And being evil. He also quite enjoyed the water, and seeing other people suffer. That and being dramatic, of course, how could he forget about that?

But there was only one person that Darko loved. One young woman who made his heart pound, his knees tremble, his mouth go dry, and his cock stand right up in his jeans. And that girl was Shadow. His Shadow, who was currently leaning against the outer wall of the oil rig while she waited for him to return from the stables. One of the many cats that Sabine had stolen had somehow become pregnant (possibly by another catnapped creature), and Darko had been checking on her new baby kittens. He also loved cats, though he tried not to let anyone find out about that.

“How are they?” asked Shadow, looking up at him from under the brim of her cowboy hat. She wore it here to keep the rain out of her eyes, but the sight of it made Darko wish that he could take her right here. He bit his lip.

“Adorable as ever,” said Darko, slightly uncomfortable at the conflicting feelings. He shifted his weight, trying to make himself more comfortable, and Shadow looked down. She smirked.

“I wear my hat in bed once and it becomes an instant turn-on for you,” said Shadow, chuckling.

“Perhaps we should get inside before you get too wet,” said Darko, his cheeks burning, and he knew that the blush must look ridiculous on his pale skin.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m already plenty wet,” said Shadow with a laugh, and Darko knew exactly what she meant. Then, she stepped forward, planting her hand firmly against the bulge in his pants. “And you’re already hard as a rock.” Darko moaned and leaned forward to kiss her, but Shadow darted away.

“What are you doing?” asked Darko, slightly frustrated, but Shadow only smirked and wiggled her hips.

“Leading you to our private quarters,” said Shadow. “Come on.” And Darko followed, like an obedient puppy, just wanting to catch her and bury his cock in her.

Darko lost sight of Shadow on the walk, and, when he reached their private quarters, he couldn’t see his girlfriend anywhere.

“Shadow?” Darko called, striding into the room. And then, the door suddenly closed, and Darko found himself kissing a pair of lips that he loved so much, and a fit body pressed against his.

As Shadow kissed him, Darko pulled her tighter against him, moaning into the kiss as her tongue entered his mouth and swiped around. It wasn’t often that they were pressed this closely together, but tonight, Shadow was clearly feeling frisky.

“Shadow,” Darko moaned as she finally took a turn at kissing his neck, and his hand went from her hip around to the front of her jeans between them. He unbuttoned them and unzipped the fly, reaching his hand inside, and Shadow gasped and arched against him when he encountered the wetness.

“Your hand’s cold,” said Shadow, by way of explanation, and Darko smirked.

“It won’t be by the time I’m done,” he purred in her ear, and pushed her pants down with his other hand. Or tried to. It had seemed much easier in his head.

“Here, I’ll help,” said Shadow, and stripped down to her underwear in front of him. Darko’s nether regions began to feel quite painful as he stared at her in all her glorious, half-naked beauty. “Well? Are you just gonna look?” she teased.

Ignoring his pain, Darko stripped down to his underwear, casting the clothing aside, and walked around to stand behind Shadow, rubbing his cock up between her panty-covered ass cheeks.

“You have no idea,” Darko murmured, “what you do to me.”

“I dunno, I think I can feel it,” said Shadow, and, when Darko reached around the front of her and slipped his hand down her panties, he could feel exactly what he was doing to her. When Shadow tilted her head back, sliding down him so she could part her legs, Darko noticed that she’d left her hat on. “Ah, Darko.”

Darko had slid one finger inside her by now, still trying to grind against her, and all Shadow could do was moan. But she definitely wanted more than his finger inside her, no matter how good it felt, and his cock against her ass. When he slid his finger out and started to rub her clit instead, Shadow turned around and pulled him over to the bed, moving him so that she was in front of him. The look of pure lust in her eyes made Darko weak at the knees, or at least, that was his reason for why she was able to push him onto his back so easily.

Shadow got the underwear out of the way very quickly, then lifted her dripping pussy up over his cock and seated herself on him. Darko gave a moan of delight, thrusting his hips up to get in deeper, and Shadow ground down against him with a moan of her own. She began to move her hips back and forth, rotating them around as she bounced on him, and Darko quickly found himself lost in the delights of her. Though, it had a lot to do with the way she kept her hat on. Darko began moving his hips up, wanting to give her the full experience, but Shadow never lost her seat. She did, however, whoop and wave her hat like a cowgirl, which only turned Darko on even more.

When Shadow took control, Darko never minded that he wasn’t the one in control. Yes, it was nice to dominate her, but it was just as nice to feel her pussy around him, the damp spot she left around his cock, the way her body flexed and moved as she moved. And he could look up at her, see the look of pure bliss on her face as she came, feel her hips suddenly jerk as bliss exploded through her and a cry of pure delight echoed from deep in her throat.

Seeing Shadow on top of him, Darko could believe what the druids said about Shadow being the reincarnation of a goddess. Though, not the one that they were thinking of. Shadow was Artemis, of the hunt, she who could stand her own going toe to toe with a force as great as he was and make it submit to her will. She who could turn him into a quivering mass of flesh, just by touching him in the right way or doing the right things to his body. She who could stop his heart with nary a look. And she who held his heart, as surely as Garnok held his soul.

But now that Shadow had reached her climax, it was Darko’s turn for some fun. Grinning, he reached his hand down and rubbed Shadow’s clit, making her moan in delight and thrash on top of him. The movements sent thrills of pleasure through him, and Darko only had to thrust up a few more times, bringing her down by grabbing onto her hips, before the bright stars of orgasm filled his vision and the sparks of their combined magic filled the room like fireflies.

Even after climbing off of him and lying down half on top of him and half beside him, Shadow still had her hat on and a twinkle of delight in her eyes. And the biggest grin on her face.

“You truly are amazing, Shadow,” said Darko, stroking her hair, and Shadow smiled at him.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” said Shadow, panting as she came down from her orgasm. Darko kissed her briefly, not having the breath left in his lungs to hold it for longer than a few seconds, and Shadow laid her head down on the pillow, looking at him with love in her eyes. Darko knew that, if anyone was looking (though anyone other than Shadow had better not be looking), he would have that same love mirrored in his eyes.


End file.
